A Rosy Arc Christmas
by Kaylice
Summary: Rosy Arc Christmas oneshot. Coverart belongs to Kegi Springfield.


It was early on Christmas day at Beacon Academy, a large amount of the students had gone home for their holiday, while small groups of students decided to stay at the school for the holiday. Ruby, Yang and Blake were three such people who decided to stay at Beacon for Christmas and spend it together as a team.

Their forth member, however, had to go home to see her parents and for a party they host every year. The weather outside was very cold and frightful as the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow that had fallen over the week leading up to Christmas. Ruby opens her eyes slowly, yawning and stretching her arms out before looking at the calendar.

As Ruby looked at the calendar and saw the date today, she jumped up shouting, "It's Christmas!"

Yang groaned loudly as her partner below her bed, put a pillow over her head. Groaning at her sister's actions, Yang said through her pillow, "It's too early Rubes... Wake me three hours after noon."

"Wake up sis! You too Blake! Today's the day!" She cheerfully said, jumping out of bed.

Blake was awake already, and looked over to the excited Ruby, "I don't think you'll get Yang up early no matter the day."

Ruby didn't care as much. It was finally Christmas, the day everyone opens their presents at midnight, have a party, have a good time. Today she'll finally confess to... him.. Blake just opened up her book again as she carried on reading her book.

Yang on the other hand threw her pillow at Ruby as she started to climb out of bed, "Alright sis, I'm awake."

"Oof!" Ruby get smacked in the face by the pillow. She throws it back at Yang.

Yang dodged the pillow with a smirk on her face, "You'll have to be faster then that Rubes."

"Whatever ..." Ruby mutters but smiled at her. "Are you guys happy it's Christmas?! I can't wait till we open our presents!"

Yang smiled as she hugged her little sister tightly picking her up, "You bet I am sis." She added, "Are you going to confess to him?"

Ruby froze in her sister's arms, stuttering she asked, "Um confess to who?"

"To Jaune arc silly!" She grins.

Blushing Ruby stuttered again, "Um why would i confess to him?" Laughing nervously to her sister, not wanting to give away her crush.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Right..." you don't have to lie to me rube."

Sighing Ruby looked down, "How did you know?"

Yang grins, "Since the first day you both met! And also checked your diary."

"YANG!" Shouting loudly Ruby hit her sisters arm, "You're not supposed to read that."

Yang laughs at Ruby. "I didn't read all of it."

Pouting at her sister Ruby took a step back, "You still read some of it."

"I won't read it again. I promise."

Ruby nods her head, "Good."

Ruby flustered and turned away from her sister, mumbling something incoherent in response. She walked over to the christmas tree they had set up in their dorm room as she started searching through the presents. She found the present she had looked for, that was wrapped with red paper and a green ribbon tapped on top. The name in the middle read, 'Jaune Arc' on it. _'I hope he likes this present ..' _she worriedly thought.

She had gotten a number of presents for people this year, but only this one was she worried about because of who it was for. Ruby played with her dog Zwei as she kept thinking, 'Will he like me back?', _'Will he reject me?'_ Zwei jumped on her lap, licking her face.

Yang had walked out of the bathroom and quickly saw Ruby and noticed how she looked, "You know fretting over it won't help you."

Ruby looked up at her sister. "Huh?"

"Fretting over whether Jaune likes you back or not, you won't know until you ask him." Supplying her younger sister with some advice.

"What do you mean?"

Yang sighs, "If you worry other whether or nkt Jaune likes you back or not, or if he'll like you gift, well I won't do you any good."

"Oh... I'll try to tell him." Ruby suggested smiling.

Yang smiled at her sister, "Good, I'll keep everyone away from you two for a little bit tonight so you can ask him."

"R-right! Thanks sis!" She said gratefully.

Then she turned her head with a panicked expression_. 'I need advice! I need advice! I need advice!' _Surely she can't tell Yang more of it. She'll just darn tell her to suck it up and tell him. Ruby was worried about asking Jaune, not just because she has a crush on him and fears rejection but also for the fact it's her first time feeling like this and she was so unsure about what to do and her sister wasn't being much of a help.

She couldn't tell Pyrrha or Nora, especially Nora. They both will just straight out tell him, which was a bad idea. Maybe Ren would be able to help? He didn't talk much but then again Ruby didn't know him very well so she couldn't ask him out of the blue. Ruby so desperately thought of other people. Then a person popped into her mind.

Coco, the leader of team CFVY.

She got along well with Coco and ever since they helped with the breach Ruby had gotten to know team CFVY a little better, maybe Coco could help her. Ruby got Zwei off of her, heading straight to the bathroom to cleanse herself up and doing other morning routines. Maybe Velvet Scarletina could help her out as well.

Once showered and dressed, Ruby left her dorm room heading towards the second years dorm area. Ruby walked through the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. Once she reached team CFVY's room she knocked on the door waiting for a response. The door opens revealing Yastuhashi.

The tall boy bowed to the young girl. "How may we help you Ruby?" He politely asked, smiling.

Ruby looked up at the tall man, she didn't have mug interaction with the man and she was always a little intimidated by his size, "Um... I was Uh looking for Coco or maybe Velvet." Stuttering slightly at the tall man.

"Oh! They're in here. You may come in." Yastuhashi moved out the doorway to let Ruby in the room.

She smiled slightly as she walked into the room nervously as she waited for the taller man to call the girls. Ruby thanked him and she saw Coco and velvet sitting on the bed talking. Fox was on the other shining his blades. Walking over to the two girls sitting on the bed and as she approached Coco looked up, smiling the woman asked Ruby,

"Hey Ruby, what can we do for you?"

Ruby sheepishly, "U-Um can we talk. It's about.." she lean down to whisper to Coco, "Boy stuff.."

Coco smirked at Ruby hearing what she wanted to talk about, turning to the two males in the room she asked, "Guys could you give us the room for a little bit please?" Smiling as both men got up and left the room giving the girls some privacy. "Alright sweetie what seems to be the matter?"

"I-It's this boy I like so much. I'm afraid to tell how I feel about him." Ruby explained, twiddling her fingers together.

Coco smiled at Ruby understanding what she meant, "Ah, you mean Jaune right?"

A red shade hue played on Ruby's cheeks as she shrieks. "H-How do you know that?!"

Coco just laughed at Ruby's reaction, "Sweetie I am very good at noticing behaviours in people and it's clear as day that you like Jaune." Smiling at the younger girl.

Ruby sulks in the bed. She seriously had to stop behaving awkwardly around people when she speaks to Jaune. Deos everyone know? Hope not. Coco just touched Rubys shoulder, "It's alright sweetie I'm sure not everyone knows. I know Jaune doesn't." Smiling softly trying to comfort the girl.

Ruby calmed down in relief. _'Thank God!' _

She then started to tell Coco and Velvet how she had a crush on Jaune and how she was always too afraid to ask him out, also everytime she tried to something else got in the way. A mission or some class and by the time it was over she lost all courage to confess to the boy. Coco nods her head while Velvet comfort her.

Coco thought for a few moments before speaking again, "Well christmas is the best time to confess, all you need is the courage to ask him."

Velvet grabbed Ruby's hand, gently rubbing it. "Yes! You just have to be confident." She said, smiling.

Ruby looked worried at the answer, "But what if he says no?"

"Then you two just be friends. And keep it behind both of you." Velvet answers.

Ruby was worried still, "But how would I be able to get over it?"

Coco and Velvet look confused at each other but then Coco replied, "Talk to us if it ever gets any worse ok? Promise." She grin.

Ruby stutters a little as she speaks, "O-ok then... but how do you mean worse?" Confused about what Coco meant.

"Well if you go crazy and get too obsessive over him." Coco explained.

"W-what do you mean go crazy?!" She almost shouting at Coco.

Velvet answered, "Uh.. like that ..."

Blushing Ruby stopped herself and started to look down, "Sorry I'm not crazy over him, I'm just really worried about confessing."

"What do you love about him?" Coco asked.

Ruby looked thoughtless for a moment. What did she like about him? She struggled to pick out just one thing that she liked about Jaune, it seemed more like a number of things all mixed together.

"He has potential as a huntsman. I believe he can become better, no matter how many times he fails. He still can get back up." Ruby explains, looking calm.

Smiling at the response Coco asked "Oh surely there's more then that, do you find him dreamy?" smirking at Ruby.

Ruby blushes more redder, "U-um well... he's funny and dreamy... urr.."

Velvet smacked Coco's arm. "Stop teasing her." Coco just laughed ignoring the slap from Velvet, "Sorry Ruby I couldn't help myself." Smiling as she apologised.

Ruby nodded, "It's alright. You both can come and get your presents from out dorm. Our team made you guys gifts!"

Smiling, Coco and Velvet nodded their head, "Sure we'll get your present as well."

Ruby hugs both of them. "Thanks Coco and Velvet. You guys are the best!" Coco and Velvet both smiled and hugged the smaller girl back, "Your welcome Ruby." They both said.

Ruby turned around and bumped into Yastuhashi. "I-Im sorry. Heheh."

The large man looked down at Ruby and smiled gently, "It's ok."

Ruby grinned nervously. "Bye everyone!" She zoomed out the door.

The members of team CFVY smiled as the small girl ran out, the two girls knowing that she would be alright.

_**~πππ~**_

Ruby ran back to her room, excited and happy but also extremely nervous about what she was going to do. She found the present she had looked for, that was wrapped with red paper and a green ribbon tapped on top.

Zwei barked and run around her trying to gain his attention. Ruby looked down at the dog and leans down, taking a collar out of her pocket to replace the other one. "Here's your present Zwei!"

Zwei barked happily as his new collar was put in him. Ruby smiled at the actions as she got up off the floor with Jaune's present in her hands.

Yang hugged Ruby from behind, "My little sister gave me my favorite band! The achievemen! Thank you sis!"

Ruby returned the hug, "You're welcome Yang, I'm glad you liked it."

"T-Thanks for giving me the new ninjas of love volume." Blake thanked uncomfortably but there was also a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You're welcome Blake. I still don't know what it's about though..."

Blake blushed and stuttered slightly, "Ah it's ok you don't need to know Ruby." The blush evident on her face told everything anyone needed to know however Ruby didn't understand it.

She was in a happy mood anyway, so she forgot about it. She grabbed Team JNPR and CFVY's gifts. "Guys, help me send the presents please."

Yang and Blake nodded their heads and went over to Ruby picking up the presents the younger girl couldn't pick up, "Alright sis, lead the way." Yang said as they got all of them.

Ruby walked out the door carrying the gifts down the corridor. Ruby's stomach was doing flip-flops at the moment, nervous about telling Jaune how she feels about him. _'Maybe I should go to CFVY's dorm first.' _Deciding herself, Ruby led the two older girls towards team CFVY's dorm room first before going to JNPR. Walking up to the dorm room she knocked on the door again.

It was Yastuhashi who opened it again and he smiled, but for some reason he looked at Yang, blushed. Regaining his composure, he said, "How may we help you."

Smiling Ruby called out, "Presents." She directed Yang who had the presents for team CFVY.

"Merry Christmas!" They all cheered at the same time, handing them their present.

"Thank you guys so much! " Velvet gratefully says as she pick up hers.

Ruby, Blake and Yang all walked into the dorm room, replying "Merry Christmas" to the team as they handed out the presents for them. As they do, Yang looked at Yastuhashi, winking at the tall boy. "Merry Christmas big guy."

Yastushi blushed, "T-Thank you Yang." He bowed. Yang smirked at the tall man, handing him his present that she had gotten him.

"Oh and here's your present." He handed out a present to her, with yellow wrapping.

"A present? For me?" Yang asked, gently grabbing the square-shaped gift. "T-thanks." She smiled.

But when their hands touched, they froze and looked at each other in the eyes. It seemed like forever. Ruby clears her throat, smirking at Yang. The brawler blushed as she looked away and from her sisters smirking face as well.

Ruby smiled and carried on, "Hey Coco, Velvet and Fox we have your presents here."

Coco was the first one to open hers immediately and when she did, it display fashion clothing with variations of colors which was mocha, brown and black. Coco shrieked, her glasses almost dropping. Coco pulled the three members of team RWBY into a tight hug, "Thank you." Squealing slightly at the clothes, which she loved.

Ruby, Blake and Yang groan a 'youre welcome' to her as Coco let go. Team CFVY laughed and waved goodbye as they left. Smiling wider Ruby quickly got the other two girls to follow her to team JNPR's dorm room and as they grew closer she started to get more nervous. She takes a deep breath and with her trembling hand, she knocked on the door.

Jaune opened the door to the dorm room, and smiled as she saw Ruby and team RWBY, "Hey guys, uh girls I mean, come on in."

Moving out of the way to allow the three girls to walk into the room. Ruby fidgeted, "U-Um... how are you Jaune?"

Jaune smiled at Ruby, "I'm alright Ruby, how are you?"

'Come on you dunce! Stop shaking and tell him how you feel!' Ruby begin to open her mouth but claspsed them shut, she tries again but to no vail.

Jaune looked at Ruby curiously, and seeing how she couldn't talk he asked, "Um are you ok Ruby?"

Moving his hand to her forehead to check her temperature, she blushed a violet red as she shakes her head quickly, "N-No, not at all!"

She fished inside the bag and took out his gift. "Here's your present!"

Jaune smiled slightly, "Um ok then, and thank you for my present."

Taking the gift from Ruby while she picked up a box next to him handing it to Ruby, "Here's yours."

Ruby quickly takes it, thanking him. Her expression saddened the moment he turns away. Why can't she have the heart to tell him? Smiling Yang watched her sister struggle to tell Jaune she she came up with an idea,

"Hey Ruby I think I left some presents back in the dorm room under my bed, can you go get them for me?"

Ruby puzzled, "Huh?"

Yang just looked at her sister, "I left some presents in our room can you go get them please? Jaune can you help as well?" Asking the two.

Ruby head shot up at what Yang had I'm mind. "O-oh... oh! " she turned to Jaune. "S-she's right! We forgot presents! Wanna come?"

Jaune nodded his head allowing Ruby to pull him along towards their dorm room. Once in the room, Ruby checks under the bed, pretending to look for presents. Ruby looked long enough underneath the bed to cause Jaune to ask, "Are you alright under there? Can you not find them?"

"Um...uh.." Ruby stuttered, crawling from under the bed.

"They're not under here..." Jaune looked confused, "Oh did she move them or something then?"

"Probably did... or maybe she forgot.. uh..."

Smiling slightly Jaune just said, "Ah ok then let's go back to the others then."

Ruby just stood there, watching Jaune leave. Ruby worked up the courage to speak up as she saw Jaune leaving, "Um Jaune can I uh... ask you something?" She was stuttering a little.

Jaune pause in his movements, looking back at Ruby. "Y-yeah! Sure, what's up?" He ask curiously walking back to her.

Ruby blushed and looked down at the floor, trying to think up what to say, "Well um I was wondering if you were Uh seeing anybody?"

Jaune confused, scratched the back of his head, "Um, no. Not really. Why do you ask?"

Blushing Ruby turned her back to Jaune, "Well um I uh... sort of like you and was uh wondering if maybe we could..." She froze as her courage was sapped from her the more she spoke.

Jaune deosn't heard what she said because she mumbled. "Ruby, speak up a little more. What are you trying to say?"

Blushing a more violet red, Ruby turned to look at Jaune, "I really like you and I mean really really like you." Ruby look away shyly. "I liked you since the first day w-we met. You're becoming more stronger and you're making g-great progress..." Ruby looked at the floor, closing her eyes. "I love you..."

Jaune looked stunned at Ruby and what she had told him, "Um I don't know what to say Ruby."

Ruby stuttered, biting her lip a bit. "Y-you don't have to like me back if you don't feel the same... we can.. just be friends." She sincerely said. But as she talked, her voice almost cracked, tears forming in her eyes, her body shivering. She kept gazing at the floor, afriad to look at him.

Jaune thought for a minute as he searched through his thoughts and feelings for Ruby and then he did what felt natural. He moved over to Ruby and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, but then she close her eyes, kissing him back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kiss. Jaune was slightly clumsy in the kiss as he didn't have much experience in this but tried his best as he wrapped her arm around Ruby. The moment was interrupted by a loud click and a flash of a camera.

Ruby eyes snapped open at the sound. "W-what was that?"

Yang was standing in the doorway with her trademark smirk and a camera in her hand. She was currently trying to sneak away from the couple. What they didn't see was that Coco was behind them, had a misoltoe above them.

Coco smirked at the two, "Come on sweeties you're under mistletoe, you've got to kiss."

Ruby and Jaune gaze back at each other nervously. Jaune leant over and gave Ruby a quick peek in the lips before blushing and turning back to the two older girls, "Happy?"

Everyone, Coco's team, Blake and Jaune's team came in the dorm, clapping at them. Blushing Ruby turned her face into Jaune's shoulder to hide her blush. Jaune on the other hand looked at everyone confused, "Um... what's going on?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all cheered.

The couple called back, "Merry Christmas everyone." They said at the same time.

Ruby then gently grabs Jaune's chin to make him look back at her. She kissed him again, blush evident on her cheeks. Ruby ignored the cheers and remarks she got from the people in the room as she kissed Jaune, pulling vack she asked, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jaune just looked at Ruby then burst out laughing, "Seriously? We've just kissed like three times and now you're asking?" Laughing again Jaune kissed Ruby and whispered, "Yes, of course I do."

He picked up her present and teared the wrapper. It displays a red box. Ruby was curious as he opened it and slowly pulls out a a silver rose pendant. Ruby smiled at the pendant and quickly pulled Jaune into another hug and kissed him deeply. "I love you Ruby."

Ruby blushed and whispered into Jaune's ear, "I love you too."

_**A/N : **__**Hello again readers! I hope you enjoyed this Rosy Arc Christmas oneshot! Had this in my mind for awhile. I hope it's good, kinda cheesy because I, Kaylice, suck at Romance, but still. No flames please. Added a little Yang x Yastuhasi there. Anyway! Merry Christmas to you all and I wish you all a happy new year! Thanks to RavenRose8 for collabing with me! :D Feedback is always appreciated!**_

_**Kaylice**_


End file.
